The Protective Wraith
by Green Priestess
Summary: On that Halloween Morning at the crack of dawn, Vernon Dursley, not wanting a freak in his perfectly normal home, drove to London and dumped his infant niece onto the River Thames while making sure there's no witnesses. No living did, but the dead saw it...and merged to become a monster with his niece as the nexus. Her name? Jack the Ripper. Fem!Possessed!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Misty November

Halloween 1980...

It began on that day...

That the minute Vernon Dursley ended an innocent life just so he wouldn't have 'a freak' in his 'perfectly normal home', that he created a monster.

He threw a baby girl into the river Thames and drove away, cackling.

No living witnesses...

...but thousands upon thousands of the dead saw his act.

As the poor baby girl struggled to breathe...

The lost souls in the river took notice of the struggling life.

 **Why?**

 **Why?**

 **Why?**

 **Why?**

 **Why was she born only to be killed?**

 **We were killed before we were born...**

 **...but she was born to be killed?**

 **What's worser than that?**

 **Cruel...**

 **So cruel...**

Many, many whimpering, but angry, childlike voices spoke up. Angry at the injustice they were witness to.

 **Hey, why don't we go to her so we can be born?**

 **Huh?**

 **She is like us. But still alive. If we go to her, she will live on for us. We can be born in a way.**

 **Anywhere's better than this cold river...let's go to where its warm...she's warm because she's alive, right?**

Upon that collection of agreements, shadows appeared and went to the drowning baby...effectively saving the baby's life but became something more.

But even they noticed something's off.

 **Hey! Who's this?**

 **Its a no-good adult!**

 **Yuck, he's uuuugly!**

 **He looks freaky!**

 **You don't belong here, go away!**

What can a _seventh portion_ of a soul do, against _over eighty-thousand whole souls_?

These wraiths merged to become a white-haired little girl with vivid, amber eyes. She appeared to be a prepubescent little girl with fair skin, wearing a tattered black cloak a pair of black tights and pink slippers. Her face sported stitched-looking scars by the left side of her face, and below her right cheek.

'...heeeere we aaaare...' she spoke in a childlike voice of utter, dissonant, monotonous tone but the way it was spoken is intended to be playful. If anyone were to hear her, they'd be creeped out, along with a chill down their spine.

It was on that night that London became enveloped in a foul-smelling smog that burns the throat and hurts the eyes.

A smog that never disappeared since.

It even affected London Underground and Diagon Alley.

However, it never entered buildings and homes that people found refuge in buildings at least, where there was clean air.

London would wake that morning to see a smoggy city.

A smog that hurts their eyes and burns the throat.

No one has any clue as to how and why, that London, only London is like this that London got the attention of the media. Try as they might to find any reason as to why London got trapped in a poisonous smog, they never found any reason at all.

Not just London, ANY human settlement is trapped in this fog. Everywhere else is fine however.

For magicals, the more sinister nature of this smog affects only them.

For them, its poisonous.

They weaken...that it became a fashion to use Bubblehead Charms just to get by to have things normal in a way, but staying out magically-drains them, and they could only recover within a building.

She lives by drinking milk for the sake of the core of her being. An infant girl.

She can do anything she wants by drawing from the magical energy she takes which was obtained by her Mist.

However, she also gains information this way...that she thought to affect magical places too in England.

The situation was so bad that the ICW made sure to pay attention to Britain's magical affairs...and so did she.

Even Azkaban is enveloped in that same smog.

Hours later, she came to Azkaban, causing its human wardens and inmates to choke.

Dementors swarmed to the threat, but she was too strong for them.

She walked in to see its many prisoners.

She went into every cell, and devoured its inmates by going in, and digging out their hearts for her to eat...save for one.

'A-are you going to kill me too?' Sirius Black III asked her. He was thrown in here not long ago. And he saw what she just did to his neighbors. Seeing a little girl stick her hand into their chests for their hearts for her to eat horrified him.

He thought he was next, when she came to his cell.

'Nope~' the girl giggled. 'Our host is your family. You care for her...unlike that fat man who threw her down Thames River where we lived.' she said. 'So we will spare you for her.'

'Uh, who are you talking about?' Sirius asked, absolutely baffled.

'This baby's name is Serenity Potter, right?'

'WHAT?!'

xxx

Sirius Black's head swam as the little girl took him out of Azkaban. He was also the only one unaffected by the smog that the girl made.

He wants need to know information real bad. And he wants it now since what happened was within his Weird-O-Meter.

At least his insane cousin and Voldy's boot-lickers are all dead. The government is too Pro-Pureblood that it needs hardcore evidence and a lot of witnesses just to convict them.

And he, an innocent man, got chucked here no thanks to that no-good rat who betrayed them all!

'Hey Mister...'

'Hm?'

'Wanna kill him? The rat man you're thinking about.'

Sirius really wonders how she knows what he's thinking...she's not even doing legilimency...

'If I knew where he was, I'll have a legit reason to be in prison at least.' Sirius grumbled. 'By the way, what's your name? Never got it.'

'...the people of 92 years ago called us Jack the Ripper.' the girl smiled serenely as Sirius sputtered. This little girl, is waaaay older than he. 'We were the 80000 aborted children who were never born...because our mothers sees us as a burden and cutting down on the money they make.' Sirius choked at that. He really, REALLY did not like the scenario those words made in his head. 'We also took this form back then, looking for our mothers...but they all rejected us.' she said with a sad smile. 'All we wanted was mother's warmth and the warmth of the womb. But they don't want us so we wanted their wombs...but we couldn't go back to where we want...the most we could do was hold that organ against our cheeks till it went cold.'

Sirius had one heck of an imagination about that...he's pretty sure he won't sleep well tonight at least.

'This world is just horrible. We know that much...but one day, somebody killed us, destroying our body and we separated...weak...back in that cold filthy river again. We couldn't become Jack again...until that fat man threw Serenity into the river. She was what gave us the power to be Jack again while protecting her in return.' Jack finished. 'You know him...he's her mother's relative, right?' she grinned and Sirius realized just WHO the fat man was and he fumed. 'So we wanna kill him.'

'By all means, please do so.' Sirius scowled. How could he throw a baby down a river?! Then again, its also his fault...he entrusted Serenity to Hagrid while he hunted that traitorous rat down...how was he supposed to know that the Headmaster gave her to the Dursleys of all people?! Last I checked, Lily wrote in their shared Will that she's to NEVER go to them incase I was compromised as a Legal Guardian! But I'm now a convict, now what do I do?'

'...we can always make them forget you're a convict. I can do that...in exchange, give us what we want.' Jack smiled. 'All we want is a warm parent.'

'Yeah, I can do that.' Sirius smiled. 'No kid deserves what you guys put up with. Heck, my own parents aren't exactly winners of the Parent of the Year award either.' he said. 'I learned what a real mom and dad should be when James' family took me in. They were warm too.' he said, smiling sadly at the memory. 'Well, after we do a li'l memory editing and information editing, we can live in a nice house somewhere!'

'Yay~!'

It took quite a while to do everything.

Fixing everyone's memories, getting rid of all Daily Prophets that painted him as a criminal, and deleting files in the Ministry that registered him as a convict. They also dealt with letters...and found Peter Pettigrew heading for the Weasley Residence thanks to Jack's Mist.

Jack severely drained him of magical energy that he couldn't maintain his Rat transformation.

'Gulp...h-hello Sirius...' Peter stammered nervously at the murderous smile on Sirius' face.

'Hello, _Worm_ tail...' Sirius spoke coldly despite the smile on his face. 'Jack, eat his magical core but not his heart...then we'll do a little memory editing, and crucify him in Diagon Alley. Its his fucking turn to be a convict.'

Hours later, with wooden stakes crudely crafted, Jack hammered a jawless animagus onto the entrance of Knockturn Alley and nobody noticed her do so even if she was right in front of them doing a grisly crime.

His right arm was exposed, bearing the Dark Mark.

It all happened in one month straight.

Sirius is the most informed person in the country regarding Ministerial Affairs thanks to Jack, and he edited things for his convenience. Jack also found several 'pieces' of souls around the country similar to the one Serenity had...

She never found the one in a certain beach though, nor can she get into the bank...

Sirius was surprised there's one in his old house, and Hogwarts.

However, once all affairs are dealt with, the Mist that plagued England's towns, cities and villages, and all Magical Settlements disappeared.

Although during that month, the Ministry was in a tizzy because several inmates and Dementors are found dead, and the Wizarding Wardens clinging to life from severe poisoning.

* * *

A:N- In Fate/Apocrypha Canon, Jack's History is 120 years old. That would mark it in the year 2008 when the Great Grail War begins. But currently in year 1980, she's 92 years old.


	2. The Family

The Family

'Man, what a busy November we've had. I'm so pooped.' Sirius sighed as they settled in his old apartment in London. 'War, losing my friends, got chucked to prison for nothing, nearly lost my niece...but you saved the two of us Jack.' said Sirius with a wistful sigh. 'You saved Serenity and me.'

'We won't be here for long.' said Jack. 'We were only here for our only wish. If we're gone, who'll be there for Serenity?'

'Yeah...I see what you mean.' Sirius blanched. Very few people were trusted by James and Lily because Serenity would soon be Lady Potter, Heiress to the Ancient Noble House of Potter. If she was unprotected, poor girl would be raised in a way that she would be easily exploited as a cash cow, and stripped of everything rightfully hers and leave her with nothing.

'So...what now?' Jack asked him.

'Well, what do YOU want?' Sirius asked her pointedly but kindly. 'I know how to raise kids since I learned how from decent relatives of mine who adopted me as a kid, but a good adult should listen to the wishes of their kids since its the kids themselves who knows what makes them happy.' he chortled, patting her head.

'Ummm...what kind of lives do happy kids get? We were always in the dark at night...if not trapped in the river we were bound to.' Jack wondered aloud.

Again, Sirius winced.

How the heck did anyone magical NOT sense 80000 children's wraiths in the river? Is it because as a collection, they're weak thus not worth anyone's notice?

But when they merged as Jack the Ripper as the fused form of the children, they became powerful. Sirius bet they can easily kill Peeves and be done with it.

'Well...I better do my own research.' said Sirius, scratching his head. 'Lily once told me that muggle childhood is loads more fun than magical childhood.'

'What's a muggle?'

'What my people call ordinary humans.' said Sirius. 'I'm a wizard.' he said as he used his new wand to turn a table into a pig and back into a desk that got Jack slack-jawed from disbelief.

He got his new wand by lying to Ollivander he mistakenly sat on it on his couch when in reality, the Ministry snapped his wand in half.

'Oh...different from a magus?'

'What's that?'

'Well, we found out about it when the Magi's Enforcers were looking for us...originally, we couldn't use our mist to glean information by touching magicals but with Serenity's power, we gained that ability. It was possible with her power and our wish.' Jack explained. 'Its a long story about these people.'

'We got all week Jackie.' Sirius grinned. 'My boss gave us a week off now that the loose ends of the War is finally dealt with.'

Its indeed, a complicated society...

But...

Sirius was interested.

He went and purchased books off of Clock Tower using Jack's directions.

He's glad for his EEs in Ancient Runes now because these people writes in Runic Alphabet!

He and Jack thus studied together while waiting for news about Remus coming back home from abroad.

Sirius then diagnosed himself using a number of tests. Both their elements were Ether. Sirius then sought out books relating to these Elements by using spells to point him in the right direction...while leaving Jack to study stuff that would make her Anti-Magus and Anti-Exorcist since they COULD deal with Wraiths like her.

Considering half her torso was where baby Serenity was, they weren't taking any chances so book-brushing it is.

(it played a role years later as Jack was still alive and YET got summoned into a conflict...)

xxx

It took a year for Remus to go home, but Sirius got married within that time to a lady magus who's not stuck up, and won't kill Jack at first sight.

Sirius had to explain why he has no Magic Crest, but more than made up for it by belonging to a society with access to parts of magical beings, tools and jewels at a cheaper price despite same quality boasted by Clock Tower.

His wife complained that his society has 'unusual naming senses' however.

But nonetheless, her family used gold bars to purchase lots of jewels off the goblins to make up for the fact that they don't have Galleons. Her family is ridiculously wealthy, easily obtaining a warehouse's worth of gold bars just to buy jewels and other things in Diagon and Knockturn Alley.

Really, how rich are these Magi? His wife's family essentially out-riched both the Potters and Blacks combined...

Well, his wife is spending money so fast he's pretty sure she'd be broke in a few years before dipping into his money...but at least she was a good wife. Just that being a magus makes one burn money akin to throwing wads of bills to a bonfire.

The goblins also decided that 'Lady Black is our favorite human'.

However, 'Newly-married Lady Vieno Black' made headlines in the Prophet that she bought about 'a warehouse's worth of jewels' off the goblins.

xxx

'Congrats on your marriage Padfoot.' said Remus as they met in Leaky Cauldron for drinks. 'How's the missus?'

'Well, she's a very studious one willing to shell out cash for needed goods to get results sooner.' said Sirius. 'Serenity's also well-protected and taken care of.'

'I see...I'd like to visit her.' said Remus.

'Maybe after we clean up our house a bit.' Sirius snickered. 'My wifey made a mess out of her experiments last night in our living room. It looked like our childhood mega slime bomb went off.'

'Uggggh...' Remus made a face.

'Well, Vieno's at least a good affectionate wife I can see a good mother in her.' Sirius sighed wistfully. 'She's doing right at home when not experimenting with making magical tools and potions.'

'Er, what about social functions and events Purebloods have to go to?'

'She knows what to do and expect. Normally I don't care for these events but I got nagged to go to them eventually by those lousy elders of mine. All they cared is that my hunny is a Pureblood and showing her off like some showpiece without even meeting her for crying out loud! Bloody people...'

'How'd they know when you haven't spoken to your relatives since our OWL years?'

'That effing tapestry. Vieno registers as Pureblood there. Never even knew she was Pureblood. I mean, we dated and hit it off to the altar with her folks.'

Sirius would wait to drop onto Remus about Magi and their society.

His in-laws were DROOLING at the idea of what he could do to their bloodline since he has a Magic Core, not Magic Circuits. He warned them of his society and issues that can come with it, but he was glad they have a way out of it so at least, his children won't be...compromised.

Why, he used 'dear old Bella' and some of the more inbred ones as prime example that he desperately wanted to change his family. They were also amazed with the Pensieve technology. He could care less about other families so dead-set in their ways and inbreed to extinction for all he cares, he is sooo getting his family out of the ashes into rebirth.

Vieno has two older siblings, also a set of triplets. She, the youngest of the triplets can do as she pleases as long as she doesn't bring shame to the family and the older two are squabbling over the Family Crest since they have more compatibility percentage than she did. By marrying him, she didn't 'fail' her family's expectations.

'...convenient.' said Remus dryly.

'Well, Vieno's family is notorious for Triplet Pregnancies sooo there will be little Blackies running around in a couple years...she wants to stop at 12.'

'Morgana's tits, twelve?!'

'Yup. That's why after lunch, help me decide on a Nanny Elf or two...'

What Remus doesn't know is that due to inbreeding, Sirius' fertility level sucks.

They had to do the equivalent of a magical in vitro. When Vieno ovulated, they took Sirius' modified sperm to get rid of his bloodline's undesirable genetic qualities before injecting them into her ova. Once it was done, they then had a happy sex life as having sex enables Mana Passes. And they need a healthy sex life to keep sending magical energy to the growing embryo for at least, a month straight to expose the growing embryo to magic to be magically healthy.

But after a month of diagnosis, two of their children have powerful and plenty of Magic Circuits, one was similar to Sirius.

If Magic Circuits is a machine producing magical energy in differing quality and quantity, a core was akin to a nuclear reactor, disregarding quantity but quality is affected by obvious factors.

But by conceiving with fresh blood...the results were **fantastic**.

Despite her family having a prestigious 600 years of history, the stronger ones wouldn't marry one of them. So their Circuit quantity remained the same while quality improved over the generations. But even then, marrying a spouse with more circuits than them, was impossible...until Sirius Black happened.

However, the one with the Core will be the Black Family Heir. And all her triplets have the Black Family Sorcery Trait of Metamorphosis(Sirius' people called these users 'metamorphmagi'). This only happens to kids with great potential in Transfiguration and Transmogrification.

Vieno Black nee Ervasti was excited.

Her children, are all powerful! What more of next three triplets?!

She was about to pen a letter home when Jack showed up in her usual ghastly manner.

'Must be nice in there...' Jack pouted, looking at Vieno's stomach. 'Its warm and comfortable in there until nasty cold things yanked us out and threw us away.'

'I heard from Sirius that you wanted to be in a warm womb again, right Jack?' Vieno asked the little girl who was also Victorian England's Serial Killer. She was the merged, fused form of 80000 souls of aborted children of prostitutes who didn't want them because they'd cause a cut on their profits. They desperately searched for their mother among the women of the Victorian Era but due to their grudge, kills the prostitutes they meet, and caress the remaining warmth of the wombs of the cooling corpses.

When Vernon Dursley threw her husband's goddaughter into the river, Jack used her as the nexus to be alive again and would keep Serenity in her body until she's three years old too big for her torso. By then she's old enough to be taught need-to-knows and Jack no longer needed her as the nexus by that time, she would have fully-recovered from being defeated by a magus. 'How about I make you an artificial womb?' she offered. 'Its warm in there for you to sleep in but it'll also mean you'll get up from bed all slimy because what keeps the womb warm is the birth fluids within a pregnant woman.'

'Really? You'll make me a womb?' Jack asked excitedly.

'Its the closest thing you can get to a womb since the real one is too small for you.' Vieno chuckled. 'You're a big girl now.'

'Yay!' Jack was happy.

Her wish was that simple after all.

Well, Vieno sometimes has no idea what to feel about Jack. Her husband wanted to do well by the Wraiths, after saving him and Serenity from their unfair fates. All Jack wanted was a parent's love and the warmth of a womb and Sirius felt its not their fault they became the children of heartless money-grubbing whores over 90 years ago and their fate was out of bad luck when they could have possibly been born to good parents. The kids are innocent with every right to be pissed as no children are conceived to be killed.

Sirius wanted to think that children are born out of love idealistically but he knew the better and dark truth. Children are also born out of politics and as unwanted sexual tryst 'accidents'. It really makes him wonder what kind of parent he'll have in the next life actually he just hoped that after having 'nutters for parents', he would score good parents in his next life. He told her that his parents are 'nothing to write home about' and she should be glad her parents are good folks.

Sirius would gladly continue to be their parent until Jack's souls are fully satisfied and pass on properly as if they are killed, they'll end up back in Thames, trapped, being earthbound there until their next opportunity to incarnate again. He wanted to free the kids. He also asked her to try her best to love them as they wanted a mother more than a father. If they felt the genuine maternal love they wanted, they can perhaps, move on.

She finds it weird but at least her husband's nice and a jolly fellow with a big goal to aim for. He is also a Spellcaster, not a Magus. He prefers being a Family Man and lets her do as she wishes as a magus as long as she has time for family as a wife and mother as she has people who needs her in her new home. Its not like he can make her leave what she's known for so long, can she?

Its simply Time Management as he puts it.

Easily done she thought. Sirius works as an Auror by day and Jack goes to school so she can experiment all day, and be a proper wife and mother after that.

xxx

In Finland...in Ervasti Estate...

'Dear, Vieno sent us a letter.' Mrs. Ervasti spoke to her husband.

'Its been about three months since she married Sirius right? What did she say?'

'She has a lot to say about her new husband...and their little situation at home.' said Mrs. Ervasti. 'That, and Vieno's triplets are born powerful! Why, one of them can be our next heir after one of her siblings...are they done squabbling yet?'

'Just about dear, just about. Now about that letter...'

Upon reading of their daughter's life in her new home...their eyebrows rose.


	3. The Black Family

The Black Family

The parents went to visit the Black Family Home...with Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri.

They wanted to see the 'case' Sirius Black took in.

'Oh! I heard about mother and father visiting but Lord Sophia-Ri too?' Vieno exclaimed. 'What's the occasion?'

'We came to see the little Wraith in your care.' said Bram. 'Where is she? She's unusual that your husband gave her what she wants considering what happens if she is killed.'

'Oh, she'll be home soon from school...she said that she'll bring home a waiver because of an incoming Field Trip. Considering what she is, she'll be here five minutes after the bell.'

'Hm. Not a long wait then.'

'Daisy! Visitor Refreshments for three adults!' Vieno snapped her fingers and a female House-Elf dressed in a Maid Uniform appeared, carrying a tray of milk tea, and Purin in a beautiful silver tray and the teacups, teapot, dessert plates where the Purins are and kettle were expensive porcelainware. Daisy served each guest before curtsying and disappearing.

'Oh! What creature is your servant?' Bram asked, intrigued.

'They are House Elves milord. They make much better housekeepers than golems any day and eager to please. And the better treated they are, the better their performance while mistreating them will cause their work to be sloppy on purpose.' Vieno explained. 'They can be educated properly to know what to expect from their Masters. And to free them, the master they magically-bonded to must give them proper clothes...though the elves would treat being freed like an Execution...'

'Eh? How come dear?' her mother asked.

'Its a magically-symbiotic relationship.' said Vieno. 'House Elves have the lifespan of 20 years if not bonded. 20 years of childhood and puberty plus five years of adulthood. If they don't have masters, they die at age 20 but if they have masters, they get to live longer than that to the point that House Elves are also considered Heirlooms. But if their Master dies without being passed on, they will slowly lose the magic they gained from years of bonding and rapidly aging to their deaths. So they breed fast.'

'Oh! I would want one! How come we never discovered their existence?!'

'Er, we're not the only magical beings in this world.' said Vieno sheepishly. 'There's many hidden magical societies whose cultures are different from ours. My husband Sirius came from there and these people have access to magical creatures, even farming their magical parts for potions and the like.' she said. 'He even took me to the Isle of Drear in Scotland to see these nasty monsters when I asked him to since I got interested in these Quintaped creatures. That over there, we took photos...before running like hell.' she pointed at the wall where the moving pictures are.

There were photos of Vieno and her husband, and a family of three with a baby, and photos of hairy monsters that's basically 'just a head with five clubfooted legs'. 'They Unplotted the island just so only they know where it is and no human would know where it is and be dumb enough to go there only to die. Those bastards are damn huge that a 6 footer muscular man is just one gulp to them.'

'Wow! I'd love to meet this husband of yours for business!' Bram gushed out in excitement. 'What's his society like?'

'He doesn't like it much with good reason which was why his motivation to make his family better magical people was stronger than being a proper magus...and I can agree...' said Vieno wryly. 'The only good thing about them is access to goods even we Magi are hard-pressed to get, and are greater than us in 'hiding skills' comparable to Dead Apostle Ancestor levels.'

Vieno told them what her husband told her...and just like her, they were gobsmacked at first, then be in utter disbelief and disgusted in some parts.

While talking, Jack just got home.

'I'm home~!' a young girl's voice called out.

'Welcome back Jack.' Vieno called out. 'C'mere for a sec.'

'OK!'

Bram, Mr. and Mrs. Ervasti watched as the serial killer comprised of thousands of sentient homicidal infant souls appeared before them. She dressed in a school uniform and a hat with a backpack on her back. '...who're they, auntie?' Jack asked with a friendly smile but the seasoned magi can see her eyes are wary and ready for murder if need be.

She's also a powerful Wraith, but not on the levels of Stanrobe Calhin. He was a single Wraith who was powerful in life as a Dead Apostle Ancestor enough to destroy cities by himself while Jack gained her power when 80000 grudges fused together to create her. In a Grail War, she'd obviously be Assassin. But not even Bram knows what relics she has in life as she was a very mysterious legend. However, just take a bit of the River Thames in in a specific location in London would be a powerful relic to summon her. While the souls that created her can pass on, what of Jack the Ripper herself? She's an entity created by children who wanted revenge and justice, an anti-hero basically. Would she even make it to the Throne of Heroes to be summoned as a Heroic Spirit?

'They're my parents and Lord Sophia-Ri, a nobleman in the Magus Society.' said Vieno. 'They wanted to meet you.'

'Hummm~they won't be like the magus who killed me last time?'

'They won't, dear, or you'll be back in the Thames again.' said Vieno. 'How's the field trip I heard about this winter?'

'Its to a Fruit Farm! We can pick all we like and make cakes with it!' said Jack excitedly. 'Can I go?'

'Oh, you can go silly.' Vieno smiled. 'You're a strong girl, we don't need much persuasion.'

'Yay!'

Suddenly, golden glitters left her body.

'Jack?'

'Oh, some of us went to heaven.' Jack smiled. 'We're now 79456.'

'Oh my!'

'Jack, is it?' Bram spoke to Jack. 'Can you tell us your story?' he asked, taking out a writing tool. He wanted to record the history of a still-living Legend, thank you very much!

As Jack talked, it was Nightmare Fuel Storytelling.

In the 1800s, unmarried pregnant girls like Maria were in deep trouble. Religious ideas about sin held that a woman's "virtue" was ruined if she had sex outside of marriage. Thus disgraced, a woman had few options if her 'seducer' refused to marry her. Often she was banished, forced to live apart from family and community. This was an era when birth control was not widely available or reliable. Women could not vote, own property, or control their own money.

She described how it FEELS to be aborted while still in the womb.

Many women did all means to abort their babies.

Be it self-beatings in the stomachs, falling down the stairs, consuming poisons, and for those with money, visit an abortionist while hiding from the law. Some of the souls felt being 'churned up', grabbed by 'cold hard long things' and forcefully pulled out, various objects stuck into the womb in a bid to poke around and once found, skewer a baby and pull it out and how each method was painful.

And the souls within Jack remembers how it felt to be torn apart or squashed in a bid to end their lives, and their corpses thrown in River Thames at night.

How 80000 souls created Jack the Ripper, their Champion who would help them find their mothers for their only wish, but also, kill women who end their lives.

The murders of the Prostitutes in Victorian London were in fact, their mothers who rejected them in life and death, until a magic user found her and killed her. Jack could still remember the face of her killer as they dissolved into souls and forcefully pulled to the river where it served as their cemetery.

Killer was shown when Jack, with Vieno's help drew her memory out and put it in Sirius' pensieve...and Bram had to draw the face and trace down who the man was over 90 years ago.

Then when Vernon Dursley, Serenity Potter's maternal uncle threw her down the river as a baby on Halloween 1980...it was their opportunity to restore themselves with her magic, and save a life at the same time...and life with the Blacks happened.

Shaken by that talk, Bram left to update history.

Vieno's parents stuck around for a bit while longer after downing some Calming Draught...when Bram was long gone.

In the Clock Tower, the records of Jack the Ripper were updated in the Library of Heroic Spirits as Bram wrote the book himself, and threw out the old one. With permission after a long inquiry of course. That, and he brought Sirius' pensieve with permission to Clock Tower.

This caused quite a controversy in fact.

Jack was taken to Clock Tower and proved her mettle in a fight...well, she got more dangerous living with the Blacks after all. If the souls that created her passed on, all that would be left is Heroic Spirit Jack, a strong Assassin-Class Servant.

xxx

Jack loved her...new bed.

Vieno essentially made her a jumbo-sized statue of a kneeling, pregnant woman with a nicely-bloated belly for her to sleep into, and her bed tucked away in the attic and she preferred the statue with a magically-made womb with just the right temperature of a pregnant mom. As a wraith, she can easily come in and out of there. The catch is that little Serenity needs a Nursery to sleep in or she'll drown in Jack's er...bed.

Months passed by, and in a hospital in Clock Tower, there Vieno gave birth with her parents and Sirius waiting outside. Jack can't come or the magi here would lynch her so she's babysitting Serenity with the Nanny Elves.

He has Triplet Sons as planned because sons are needed to pass on the family name after all. The eldest triplet was Leon, the middle triplet and the only one with the core was Rigel, and the youngest triplet named Aries, following the Black Family Tradition in regards to sons at least, but Sirius would want lovely names for daughters.

Jack found babies fascinating and beautiful because they were 'babies that were actually born' that she often watches over the babies...and had to be reminded to do her homework.

'Jackie, do your homework before you go back to baby-watching!' Vieno would say.

The triplet boys are two years younger than Serenity born December 31 when the Aries was out of the womb at exactly a second away from Midnight before January 1 came past midnight.

Vieno 'took a three month vacation' before getting planned daughters this time. Again, the children are born December 31.

Sirius was having way too much fun with that.

His daughters are named Maia, Electra and Alcyone. And the next names of the remaining six daughters are decided. Tierra, Aura, Sora, Dianthe, Kielo and Linnea. Stars, Nature and Flowers respectively.

All children, have December 31 for their birthdays in different times of the day and a year younger than their elder triplet siblings.

Which was amusing.

That's definitely 'family planning'.

And having a big family, IS A LOT of work.

Not only that, the results of marrying a magus with a Magic Core is something the Black and Ervasti Families wants to keep a secret, lest Sirius and Rigel get Designated. Marrying a Magus with a Magic Core triples the quality and doubles the quantity of Magic Circuits in the next generation.

The Ervastis in the present generation in Vieno's siblings all had 30 C-Class Circuits and that's from 600 years of history when normally, such a history would bless a family of mages at least, _60_ near-B-Class Circuits. Yet no powerful magus would willingly marry an Ervasti or any weak mage for that matter, hence power slowly increases in quality as Ervasti sons can only marry magi of their power levels. Another reason is the fact that Ervastis have strong triplet pregnancy traits when there's only ONE Magic Crest and they're no Edelfelts. They compensated by being hardcore combat mages to combine assassination martial arts with sorcery. Sirius was the miracle-worker.

Vieno's children, ALL of them, got a Sorcery Trait from the Black Family, and 60 A-Class Circuits while Rigel was twice powerful as his father. They were all incredible miracles as circuits of that quality, nevermind the number, would mean that you have a very old family history with clever strategical marriage. Its a power the likes of the twelve families of Lords and their branch families can only have and enjoy.

If Vieno's sisters married and had sons, Mr. Ervasti wanted to engage one of his daughters to his future grandchildren to elevate the family in power and improve their social standing.

Vieno took to taking care of Jack and Serenity, being the eldest children in the house, leaving the babies to the Nanny Elves until they were three years old.

Learning how to walk and talk properly, and various etiquette lessons, learning how to read and write...in both English and Runic in neat handwriting and Mathematics...before starting on Magecraft Training.

For Jack, her abilities make her ideal for the Assassin Class if ever summoned in a Grail War.

Her Presence Concealment is high enough on the levels of known killers such as the Hassans. However, preparing to attack gets her exposed eventually but her Mist made up for it but is only successful at night due to her legend and origin. Her Information Erasure ability was only limited to anything about Jack, but possessing Serenity enabled her to erase any information she wanted. As for her Surgical Procedure, she uses techniques of 96 years ago, she was given both magical and mundane books to _improve it_.

Jack's Magecraft was solely focused on making smog and murder. Its all she knew and can ever do. At least two of her abilities can be improved and gained one.

For Serenity, her childhood was learning Magecraft all children must know and mastering their Element, before moving on to other disciplines of interest. However, she has to attend school by day in order to 'legally exist' in society so they can move freely.

However, Sirius took their Ether to another whole level not known by Clock Tower that amazed his wife.

They can see the true form beyond magical concealments, be it people, places and other things. They can augment their body to superhuman levels and healing ability. Use Energy, Life and Spiritual Projections, effectively controlling their body's physical condition and can essentially be ageless as long as there's prana. Control Electricity and Electronics and have the ability to give electronics their own life, thus they don't need wires and sockets to turn them on. Cable TV? No problem! No need for getting Power Company Services! The downside? The Electronics have their own personalities but at least, diligent in their jobs.

The kids are also trained hard physically in assassination martial arts...effectively affecting Jack's strength as a Wraith.

The Black Family home soon got busy. A LOOOOT busier when the Black Children had their turn at turning three, and everyone had to help teach the kids while still having proper childhoods such as school, watching cartoons and family outings in the muggle side of society as when Sirius and Vieno compared their childhoods to the stories of Lily Potter who was a 'muggleborn', they could agree her childhood was more fun than theirs.

That, and attending formal parties with Jack as a bodyguard in the shadows. Sure she's enjoying the food, but nobody outside the Blacks remembers seeing her.

xxx

In Wizarding Society...

The highlight at year 1981, was Sirius Black's marriage to a beautiful Pureblood whose ridiculously wealthy enough to buy the goblins' jewel stocks, and wears fashionable clothes. That, and she has outnumbered Molly Weasley in just four years in regards to having kids and definitely plentiful of daughters if she had plenty of sons. And unlike Molly Weasley who got the 'pregnancy plumpness', Vieno remained slender, slim and beautiful as ever even when she was pregnant during parties, compared to women her age who were 'damaged' by war stress and didn't bother to fix themselves, solely relying on their husbands' contentment with them...that would be ideal, if not for Lady Black's appearance causing Inferiority-Complexes to shoot up like bamboo.

She has alabaster-fair skin, highlighting her pitch-black hair and icy-blue eyes and rosy shapely lips on her well-chiseled face with high cheekbones standing at 5'7 tall. She has 'the shapes' in the 'right places' and enjoys flaunting it if only to enjoy the jealousy surrounding her since one: wizarding fashions are nothing to write home about. Two: these people clearly don't know the meaning of staying in shape due to laziness and hubris and three: poor diet of choice as she can see by parties alone.

Magus Families of ALL social classes know to use beauty products before 'going out to public', as in, go to Clock Tower. This is to solely look at their very best by improving their natural features at birth.

Thus by far the biggest families were the Weasleys and Blacks in regards to having children while other families remain big in regards to the elderly yet one or no children at all.

Threatened with dying out, they tried and tried to have children again because at this rate, they will die out but due to inbreeding, chances of conceiving, are very low or worse, non-existent.

Then when Serenity was seven, the Girl-Who-Lived began attending social parties, clad in beautiful vivid-colored dresses, making her the envy of other Pureblood and Half-blood girls. She has her father's messy-wavy hair, but kept long to make it manageable and make it work. Due to magecraft treatments, she was fairer than her mother with thick, long lashes, and a bow-shaped thin upper lip and a slightly-wider bottom lip making her look like a doll.

And much to the chagrin of many parents, she carried herself with grace and elegance with a strong air of nobility and know her manners well that her first debut to society was a success.

Then the sons came who were two years younger than Serenity, each boy looking quite handsome at a young age already and carried themselves like the nobles they should be...and then the first three Black Daughters.

As years go by, Jack has golden glittery lights leave her body.

'Hey Jack, what's happening to you?' Sirius asked Jack worriedly.

'Oh this? Some of us are moving on.' said Jack happily. '28000 of us went to heaven. They didn't go back to that filthy river. I checked.'

'I-is that so?' Sirius looked relieved. 'It seems the happier you are you guys go to heaven. We're doing the right thing and that's great!'


	4. The Black Reign: A History

The Black Reign: A History

The Black Family.

The family that always dresses so trendily.

The envy of all nobles as Sirius has a beautiful wife who looked perpetually young and beautiful with no wrinkle or sagging skin whatsoever even though her looks made it clear she's in her late twenties, and has twelve children because his wife has formidable triplet genes.

Their children are the picture of nobility and they have YET to make a mess in society.

Thus many families hold Sirius Black in contempt; some out of jealousy and some because he ahem, 'destroyed' their 'comfort zone'.

However, he was an untouchable man in politics, called the 'Man with a Barbed Tongue and Blades for Teeth' yet has great public support since he accomplished many things that made their country better. His wife would tell him he's the Wizarding Version of Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia, only, Sirius still has 'his humanity'. Attempts to hex/curse/jinx him fails somehow and if pushed to fight, can fight hard and brutal using only Grade 2 spells creatively. He wasn't formerly a prankster for nothing.

His success was thanks to Jack, as with her help, he gleaned all info needed to be obtained, studied AND weaponized and with his wife's help, weaponized logic too that he pretty much, had his way in court most of the time, and willing to use ANYTHING to get his way. Passed bills he wants, too that Muggleborns are now in the Ministry, and Departments whose jobs concern national security Budget went up but swimming in work that nobody had any free time quite literally. The plus? A pay raise of 500 Galleons!

He was so popular despite mixed-opinions that he became Minister of Magic...that he 'turned society upside down' and destroyed 'comfort zones' of the Purebloods in the Ministry much to the outrage of staunch traditionalists, only to be slammed down with cold-hearted piercing logic exploiting how their country looked to others and he could back it up with copies of newspapers about International Opinion that most Lords and family heads looked purple at how everyone else sees their 'great country'. Then there's prejudice...and those with 'no common sense' are fired. Its left unsaid that those who hated Delores Umbridge celebrated when she was among those fired.

But to those with dangerous minds...they vanished. Just that Sirius 'begrudgingly' kept some people around as the Wizengamot needs Family Heads around as well as Department Heads.

He also kept a careful balance in magical arts so arts would not be lost forever...

...thus to the surprise of many, he promoted many magical arts. But limits access to 'those with competence and affinity to such arts...so to those with little or no skill, we shall write you an epitaph in advance for your foolish attempts to study where you have no skill in.' Thus Knockturn Alley was also cleaned and spiced up, and a Dark Arts Haven and other old magicks forgotten and 'wiped out' were brought back. However, Knockturn Alley is heavily-guarded and to enter to purchase something, you are required to swear fool-proof Oaths with no loopholes whatsoever. All witches and wizards age 17 and up are required to swear these Oaths if they EVER want to shop in Knockturn Alley.

The forbidden magic and potions are declared solely to those that controls and manipulates minds and free wills, identity impersonation and theft, torture and arts that harms bloodlines. All of which if practiced, is a Five-Generational Punishment...to the Veil. The only ones to be spared, would be infants and toddlers if they were within the five-generation line as they are innocents incapable of knowing evil just yet. However, they will be Wards of the Government's newly-founded Social Welfare Agency and their estates on lockdown till they're 11 years old and 'raised well'.

It has two divisions...one for Orphans and one for Squibs.

The plus side was, society improved and actually looked like what a Magical Alley should be with a touch of greenery in the form of flowering trees and parks. He was very popular with Muggleborns, Hybrids, Beings and Half-Bloods who leaned towards the muggle culture. Even some magicals begrudgingly agreed that the shopping alleys now looked great and now received positive Tourism Reviews from foreigners for once...only for Purebloods to seethe that Sirius Black III is praised worldwide, greatly respected as 'the only British with ACTUAL intelligence' and thus, has great backing that they had to swallow their pride and try to get close to him.

He even used the budget to rebuild the Ministry because while the magical alleys certainly look beautiful now, the Government Body Office does NOT.

Taxes went to 'beautifying' Magical Britain and improving National Security when he became Minister at year 1990 when Bagnold retired. He pretty much spent a good chunk of the National Budget that it was said that only 40% remained of taxes but everyone could agree it was money well spent, that money actually went to a good cause. They actually look like a magical community now instead of a 'rip-off of muggle England's dark days', and the number of Aurors and Hitwizards tripled and better trained, to the delight of Madam Amelia Bones who succeeded Barty Crouch Sr. in his position when his son was outed as a Death Eater. However, the cost of better-trained Aurors and Hitwizards? 30% of the Ministry Budget. A big percentage. Training Warding and Protection Specialists? 10%!

Amounts of money previous Ministers were not willing to shell out for corruption reasons.

(Sirius was vindictive in some ways, after all, the man had him tossed in prison without a trial)

Even better?

The Daily Prophet had to swear oaths to print solely only the truth. No 'editing' allowed unless it was wrong grammar to the chagrin of one Rita Skeeter.

Salaries increased and properly computed that in eleven years, people said that Sirius Black's reign was the Golden Age after a recovery period of the First Wizarding War in Britain.

Next was Hogwarts.

For Sirius' children to enjoy time there...he consulted his wife.

Hogwarts is a State School, in other words, Ministry pays for it.

He looked at how Hogwarts is run on year two of his reign as Minister.

The food, the books assigned, curriculum...

He changed it. He changed the menu and recipes of Hogwarts' food, and the books, while changing Defense Against Dark Arts, Divination, History of Magic, Potions Curriculum(for just one year out of seven to instill Potions Responsibility and shockingly, encouraged his old nemesis to be strict, just without verbal abuse), and added, as well as created curriculum for Healing(for future, better Healers), Alchemy, Household Education, Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Warding and Protection, Magical Constructs(he had his wife help with this) and Spiritual Arts(for ghostly enemies).

He also added Physical Education and Muggle Studies in Core Classes with the cost of students waking up early. As for Muggle Studies, 'Its just for two years only, but should give kids food for thought on what to know and expect on the last two years of school. Until then, no kids allowed in the Muggle World unless they're Muggleborn.' Muggle Studies is a Core Class for all magicals at the last two years of school. Curriculum constantly updated as Muggles are quick to change in culture as long as 'it's trendy'.

School days now start at 7:30, and end in 7:30 as well. But upon becoming a 3rd year, P.E and Flying Classes will be dropped due to Double-Time Scheduling of some classes, but P.E will always be before dinner to work up an appetite.

Lady Black also designed Uniforms. Classy and Professional, and easy to move in. She also had Madam Malkin, and Twilfitt and Tattings make types of clothes for certain clienteles that separated the wealthy from the well-off and poor. She also has her own business in making magical fabrics and dyes, and she supplies the two tailor shops. However, students now have a choice in where to buy their uniforms as well. 1st to five years have boots, but 6th to 7th years have witches wearing office lady shoes in styles they prefer as long as it has heels, and boys wearing leather shoes.

For First and Second Years, after classes, they have a rather huge free time for two hours until the last class, so a Class was added: Writing Class. While its crazy, there's a rationale for that.

Grammar and Punctuation, not to mention Vocabulary and Terminology Extension is important as well as LEGIBLE HANDWRITING. All the more important as children use quills, not pens. And there are 'Magic Slates' for sale, inspired out of the writing toy sold in the muggle world. Only, its magical that self-erases so it can be used again and again. There were five types sold: one that had inch-size font, and gradually gets smaller and smaller until its the size used in books. Its to train kids to write neatly in manuscript or cursive letters. And students are given two years for legible, good handwriting as homework and quizzes submitted with sloppy handwriting, no matter how good it is will automatically get you 'a mere A'.

Rules for homework changed too. No copy-paste from books any more. You have to put in HOW you understood the assigned topic. Book copy-pasting or homework resembling book passages get a T by default.

That, and while magicals get Muggle Studies at 6-7th year, Muggleborns will get Wizarding Studies for two years in their first and second year.

Again, he strong-armed Common Sense into the court. Sitting all day with no exercise makes for unfit, unhealthy kids and there are those who wish to join the DMLE. How can they if they have to waste time getting into shape instead of just going to Auror Academy to learn the skills needed for the job? P.E for the first three years to build up young bodies into strong bodies and 6th to 7th year, **to prepare for Combat**. However, Witches and Wizards who aspire to be Aurors and Hitwizards are in this P.E program only in their NEWTs.

Speaking of Auror Academy, instead of four years, there's an additional one year making it a five years stint.

Exams for OWLS are Core Subjects and Electives. Mandatory.

Nobody could refute the arguments made as it made too many and too much points there was no room for arguments.

Due to how embarrassing Magical Britain was, Sirius was the only Minister in history to bring changes that enables them to catch up with the rest of the world and he ruled not with an iron fist, but his cold-hearted, cold-blooded logic. In fact, he even gave everyone a paid-for week vacation but the rule was,

'Be in disguise and give nothing away that you're British. And ask how they feel about Magical Britain and important people in it. You'll see well why I damn want changes and I want it last year! On your week's vacation, the Ministry will also close that week! You guys will go hear the nasty truth from foreigners themselves while I enjoy the beach with my family. Before that, I want you all to put your office work in order and submitted properly so you'll come home to clean cubicles! Once each department has submitted what needs to be done, until the last department has their work done, you will go to that vacation on the same day! I will assign departments to what country!'

They did.

They came back rather...enlightened. And quite subdued/furious/embarrassed/mortified, etc.

Sirius was grinning victoriously.

Of course, that went Daily Prophet for the rest of the country to know how their week went in what country. Of course, no lying allowed. Sooo yeeeah. Wake-up call is a harsh, cruel mistress.

People also wondered if the Black Children and the Girl-Who-Lived can be just as cruel as he is.

Sirius simply said, 'I am not cruel, I'm a realist. Blame your old-fashioned, fuddy-duddy beliefs and delusions of grandeur simply because of one's blood-type because its the root cause of how the world sees us. I'm just pushing us to the current era while maintaining our magic and culture. Just that, I'm doing a little weeding of the garden, is all. The weeds called stupidity and no common sense in favor of what's easy and convenient.'

They'll have to see through their kids.

Those who aren't 'in society' saw Serenity Potter for the first time, beautiful and wearing a beautiful dress and shoes. But she also has the same cold eyes as her family! Her hip-length black hair was straight on the upper half, but gradually went wavy and flared on the bottom half. Her hair simply has fancy hairclips on the left side of her head, and a large clip binding the lower, wavy half of her hair. Her skin was very fair, considering her parents were 'two shades' darker than hers. Her hands are also well-manicured and has the grace and poise of the wealthy elite.

And for one who's just 11, she can now manage her house, House Potter as its young Head of House. But alas, she cannot be in the Wizengamot just yet thus Remus Lupin proxies for her till she's of age. She also built her businesses that focused on farming magical flora and breeding fruits made magical...and fun...and she gave interviews and just by talking to her proved she really built those businesses by herself that other families tried having their scions be just as good but due to their upbringing, has it difficult.

She was praised by famous people for inventing magical produce by cross-breeding and alchemy, creating delicious fruits and vegetables as well as spices and herbs, but with a setback...that some became Special Preparation Ingredients that chefs had to be better, faster and stronger in knifework...she had to figure out how to prepare them before marketing them! She even created magical species of seafood and livestock...that muggles thought they were 'undiscovered species with incredible benefits' when found as she _deliberately let them be found_ as it posed no risk to Statute of Magical Secrecy anyway as the livestock she carefully bred, shows no evidence of magical treatments at all. Just that, they'll have trouble figuring them out. Britain now mass-produces it, and markets them in countries near Britain that the Potters got richer.

If Fleamont Potter quadrupled the family gold with his Sleekeazy Hair Potion, his granddaughter would double that with her creations that poor Sirius Black had to deal with parents wanting to marry into the Potters he had to 'take real care' as he rather Serenity marry a man she wants, not a man who wants her money.

Its thanks to her that they got deliciously nutritious food. But as of now, it'll be years before they can taste her Livestock and Seafood produce as what's on the tables now were the fruits and vegetables she created. However, Serenity is highly-protective of her creations that she only employs Squibs and House Elves in her massive farms, with the House Elves guarding seeds to prevent theft and growing her creations without her permission. On harvests, seeds are magically extracted before the Squibs and Elves work on harvest.

Magical Britain aside, Clock Tower also buys the Potter Farm fruits and Serenity does business with them as well. Her creations are all classified alchemically in the Botany Department.

'Really Padfoot, a train that still runs on coal?' Serenity asked her godfather in amusement. 'Hasn't other countries gone past that?'

'Well, rebuilding the train into a modern but still magical version is still being brainstormed by engineers, it'll take a bit, unfortunately.' Sirius snorted. 'It'll take time pup.'

'Oh, jeez...'

Everyone knows that the Blacks and Potters are very influential, thus must get close somehow.

But it will not be easy, they know.

So many changes, in ten years. Magical Britain is 'kicked forward without mercy' by Sirius Black III. Introducing so many changes, and welcomed back things and kicked out things in his wake.

But his interference improved Hogwarts' Standing as well in just seven years since the changes began, producing stronger, healthier and more skilled witches and wizards entering the workforce.

Well, he DID interfere in many things, thanks to his wife's help...


End file.
